ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
P'andor
P'andor is one of the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy who was captured by Aggregor and the alien Ben scanned to obtain the form NRG. He first appeared in Galapagus's flashback in Escape From Aggregor. ''He, along with Bivalvan, Andreas, and Ra'ad were already prisoners on Aggregor's ship when the Osmosian captured Galapagus. P'andor seemed to have a rivaly going with Bivalvan and had a tendency to berate Andreas for not thinking. When Bivalvan shorted out the device Aggregor used to neutralize the powers of the prisoners and they escaped their cell, P'andor opted to overthrow Aggregor. Bivalvan on the other hand, wanted to take advantage of their unknown escape and call for help. P'andor led Andreas to the bridge to confront Aggregor while Bivalvan, Galapagus, and Ra'ad went to use the radio. Unfortunately, P'andor and Andreas' attack on the bridge alerted Aggregor to the others' plan which resulted in the five of them being put back in their cell. In the end, however, the five managed to escape thanks to Galapagus, but they unfortunately crashed on Earth. P'andor then left the group to find a way off the planet (and out of his suit). He appeared again in ''Too Hot To Handle where he offered a large sum of money to anyone who could break him out of his suit. A few safecrackers tried, but none were able to cut through the off world metal of his armor. Kevin, originally searching for the fugitives, heard about P'andor's offer and decided to try his luck, using a sample of taedinite to enable him to cut through the suit. However, Kevin stopped when his Plumber's Badge detected high radiation coming from P'andor's suit. Angrily, P'andor had the failed safecrackers take the taedinite from Kevin so he could use it to escape. After a failed attempt at attaching the taedinite to the tip of a drill, P'andor had Kevin captured. Tricking Kevin into losing his temper and absorbing the taedinite, P'andor succeeded in getting him into breaking the seal of his suit and releasing his true form: that of a glowing red flying energy creature. Immediately, P'andor began feeding on power lines, increasing his size, strength and radiation levels. While he was feeding, the Ultimatrix scanned his DNA, which he mistook for a weapon and fired at Gwen. Jetray then attempted to stop him, but he was unable to touch him and his laser blasts only fed the energy creature. After finishing absorbing energy from the power lines, P'andor set his sights on the nearby nuclear reactor. Ben attempted to convince P'andor to leave by posing as Bivalvan, which unfortunately failed (it probably didn't help that the two had a nasty rivalry). Ben then attempted to use Bivalvan's form to stop P'andor, but Bivalvan's water powers seemed useless now. Ben then became Big Chill to match P'andor's nova powers with ice and even it so that P'andor couldn't touch him either. Unfortunately, Big Chill's ice kept melting off P'andor. Kevin and Gwen arrived with P'andor's repaired containment suit and tried to shove him back in it, but P'andor still proved to difficult to get a hold of. Eventually, P'andor fed off the plant's main reactor and became a giant. After absorbing the carbon rods on top of the reactor core, Kevin managed to drain away P'andor's extra energy and shrink him hack down to his regular size. Ben then became Ultimate Cannonbolt and helped Kevin put P'andor back in his suit. After the battle, the Plumbers had P'andor deported back to his own planet. Unfortunately, just before the ship could leave the solar system, the ship was attacked by Aggregor's cruiser and captured. Trivia *His name maybe based on Pandora's box, a jar that must not be opened or bad things will happened to mankind, just like how he is inside a containment suit and when opened, he will cause trouble to Ben and the gang. *His radioactive powers and Russian accent could be a reference to Russia's radioactive weapons during the Cold War. *His russian accent, the fact that he's made of energy and also a large armor suit may be a reference to the Crimson Dynamo from the Iron Man series. *He appears to be very knowledgeable of different alien species, as he knew that Kevin was an Osmosian and he knew Jetray's species. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains